Hope
by Ore Fubar
Summary: / Sometimes I feel hope /


_ga._

Hinata menahan napas ketika 2 graf tersebut ia baca tanpa perlu dieja. Mesin laptopnya yang sudah butut bergerung bising seperti jenuh tak kunjung dijamah, dengan cepat Hinata menekan keyboard _enter_ sebelum _desktop backgroundnya_ berganti menjadi _screen saver_ berupa _text 3D_ bertuliskan nama orang terkasih yang saat ini memberinya _negasi_ besar-besaran.

Hinata menutup kedua mata dengan sebelah tangan, berusaha mengontrol pedih yang meledak-ledak. Ia matikan ponselnya setelah memutuskan untuk keluar dari kontak chat, dengan mata berair gadis itu kembali fokus pada laptopnya –

 _ **Deuh.**_

Ia lupa, _**orang terkasih**_ yang menolak ajakannya beberapa detik lalu, potretnya sudah ia jadikan _desktop background_ selama seminggu ini. Sosok lelaki yang wajahnya terlihat kaku itu membuat pedih di hatinya semakin _abses_ , Hinata menatap sayu pada _rambut durian_ yang entah sudah berapa lama sudah tak ia sentuh karena pemiliknya _hilang_ dengan _sengaja_.

Kemudian atensinya beralih pada peristiwa beberapa menit yang lalu. Dimana ia mencoba mengajak lelaki itu untuk datang ke rumahnya seperti _dulu yang biasa_ , salahkan hatinya yang merindu parah tidak bisa berjumpa nyaris berminggu lamanya. Namun ia sudah bisa menduga –atau memang jawabannya berupa _aksioma_ , bahwa lelaki itu hanya akan memberinya jawaban ;

 _ga._

–yang sudah sangat ia hapal sakitnya.

Hinata lebih dari sadar untuk mengajak (lagi) lelaki tersebut. Hinata lebih dari waras untuk mengetahui dari awal bahwa ia hanya akan mendapat tolakan menyedihkan yang diwakilkan dua graf (g dan a) beserta tanda baca titik yang menjadi hujatan terpedih seumur hidupnya. Dan Hinata lebih dari mati untuk menerima kenyataan, bahwa _animo_ nya untuk memuntahkan kangen pada lelaki itu sudah tidak dapat diwujudkan, **lagi.**

Jika ia bisa, Hinata tidak segan-segan akan menaiki kendaraan bermotor di rumahnya menuju _kediaman_ lelaki tersebut jika yang bersangkutan memang sedang _malas bergerak_ –atau sedang mengalami dekadensi mental berkepanjangan. Hinata akan berkunjung ke sana dengan rutin dan senang hati, memangku lelaki tersebut dalam pelukannya dan kembali membelai rambut durian –atau mengusap wajah besar yang terasa kasar di tangan, seraya menghirup aroma laundry dari pakaiannya yang bercampur keringat.

Sungguh, Hinata rindu lelaki itu.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Pada dasarnya, Hinata memang tidak benar-benar berusaha untuk melampiaskan rindu kelamnya yang sudah menjamur semenjak mereka _(dia)_ memutuskan untuk berpisah. Hinata punya alasan tersendiri, berupa kendala-kendala sulit yang tidak bisa ia tangani, sehingga memaksanya untuk memperkuat diri dan cukup mengajak –lalu ditolak. Hinata juga mengerti, bahwa lelaki itu lelah menjadi pihak yang terus berusaha untuk menemuinya, membuang-buang tenaga demi dirinya, dan menyia-nyiakan waktu hanya untuk meladeni sikap kekanakannya. Dan Hinata terlampau hapal, bahwa lelaki itu punya alasan tersendiri (juga) tentang mengapa ia menolak ajakan Hinata –

Yaitu karena, mereka sudah lain orang. Hinata itu orang lain, dan lain urusan.

Tidak tolol darimana ia, sudah putus hubungan masih memaksa untuk bertemu –tidak berusaha pula. Jelas, lelaki itu akan menolak ajakannya, secinta apapun ia pada lelaki tersebut.

Yah –memang ada pengecualian, yang menyangkut syarat dan ketentuan.

Dimana ketika Hinata ingin mereka bertemu, _koitus_ lah gantinya.

Dalam keluarga sederhananya, Hinata di didik untuk memiliki watak yang ortodoks –ia di doktrin untuk takut akan dosa, dan patuh pada _hal_ yang ia sebut dengan Tuhan. Koitus dalam ajaran keluarganya adalah hal yang sangat terlarang, tetapi orang terkasihnya meminta hal tersebut pada Hinata remaja yang labilnya keterlaluan dengan segala drama-drama hidup bikinannya.

Dan lahirlah kehidupan Hinata yang penuh dengan kebimbangan, antara tetap menjadi dirinya yang _ortodoks_ –atau meluruhkan _himen_ nya pada orang terkasih bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Jangan menyebut Naruto sebagai lelaki yang kurang ajar, karena Hinata tahu betul bahwa Naruto meminta _koitus_ tidaklah semena-mena. Lelaki itu memperingatkan Hinata agar menjauh, lelaki itu sudah paham bahwa hasratnya terhadap Hinata sudah benar-benar melebihi kapasitas, dan pada dasarnya, Hinata menduga bahwa lelaki itu tidak ingin melukai dirinya.

Mungkin karena itulah dia pergi, mungkin karena Naruto menginginkan Hinata agar tetap utuh.

Tapi Hinata tidak bisa munafik dengan percaya begitu saja bahwa dugaannya adalah kebenaran, Uzumaki Naruto tidak dapat ia baca _maksudnya_ karena yang bersangkutan selalu menyembunyikan apapun dalam pikiran –Naruto itu pemendam yang handal. Hinata tidak pernah tahu bagaimana pasti perasaan Naruto terhadapnya, terlalu dipenuhi kemungkinan yang berbeda-beda, yang membuat Hinata terlalu percaya diri –dan menjadi _down_ disaat yang bersamaan.

Tapi sungguh, Hinata benar-benar mencintai lelaki itu. Egoisnya membesar, _rising_ nya melangit, dan ia ingin lelaki itu hanya menjadi miliknya, ada dalam genggamannya, dan ia berhak merebut kebebasannya.

Namun lambat laun ia tidak bisa mengendalikan itu semua, tingkahnya yang kebanyakan drama membuat fondasi hubungan yang baru berusia 8 bulan itu runtuh dan porak poranda. Hinata sakit, depresi, dan mati secara emosi. Naruto melupakannya dengan sukses, mengabaikannya sepenuh hati, dan Hinata tenggelam dalam _jurang elegi_ tiap malamnya.

Terkadang Hinata bertanya-tanya, apakah Naruto juga mati seperti dirinya. Selalu, selalu Hinata cemas, tentang perempuan mana yang akan menggantikan _posisinya_ –yang akan membelai rambut durian itu, yang akan memegang wajah besar yang kasar itu, dan yang akan mencium parfum laundry bercampur keringat itu. Selama perasaan Hinata ada, ia tidak akan pernah merelakan hal itu terjadi.

Tapi sekali lagi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Paling cuma menangis, mengenang masa-masa menyenangkan, menangis, down, depresi, lalu tertidur karena lelah.

Apa yang ia lakukan sungguh tidak berguna, tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada kondisi hubungan mereka, tidak membuat Naruto berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk mau mendatangi Hinata di rumahnya.

Tetapi Hinata tidak akan berhenti. Perasaannya kepada Naruto sudah permanen. Sesakit apapun, sesering apapun ia ditolak, Hinata akan tetap mengajaknya.

Mengajak, mengajak si pirang agar pulang ke rumah.

Rumahnya, rumah untuk berkeluh kesah, dan melampiaskan hasrat _selama ada batas_.

Rumah dari Uzumaki Naruto, adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Maka dengan tarikan napas yang sudah tenang, Hinata menghidupkan kembali ponselnya. Membuka kontak chat seraya menyeka air mata dengan lengan baju, tersenyum pada _desktop background_ nya sejenak sebelum ia kembali menekan graf-graf dan mengajak orang terkasihnya ;

" _Naruto"_

" _mau kesini?"_

.

.

.

.

 _ **I feel fear, anxiety, isolation and darkness.**_

 _ **Sometimes I feel hope.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _2 : 38 AM_

 _Danke, Tchüss!_

 _-Ore_


End file.
